


Another Nightmare and Her Voice

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Another Nightmare and Her Voice

Cullen looks around him, and is devastated by what he sees. It looks as though the world has turned into ash and red lyrium. The sky above him an eery shade of green. He runs around looking for any sign of life, and sees no one. Until he comes across Shaelya. She's sitting five feet from him, curled up, and sobbing into her knees. Cullen starts to run to her, and it seems as though he can never reach her. He calls out to her, and she does not hear him. Crying, tears streaming down his face, he calls out to her. "Come back! Please... Don't leave me alone."

"You are not alone." she replies, and it sounds as though she were all around him, her voice the very air itself. "I have never left you. You're having a nightmare." He hears her say. "Please, wake up." Cullen gasps as his eyes flash open. He wonders when they had gotten back to Skyhold, and glances to his side to find Shaelya kneeling by the bed, her head by his and a hand on her chest. A bowl of water is by her knees and a damp cloth is in her other hand. As he tries to carefully move her hand off his chest, she wakes up, and smiles at him. "I was so worried about you." She says, yawning. "You've been out for three days. The red lyrium in Samson's stronghold was too much for you to be around. Cullen, you had a very high fever and had nightmares. I would whisper to you, as I tried to combat your fever. It seemed to help."

"You helped me all this time?" he asks, and she nods. Cullen is deeply touched by how she took care of him.

"I told you, ma vhenan, I want you by my side. When you are ill, I will take care of you." Shaelya takes his hand and kisses it lightly. Cullen shifts over, patting the spot he created.

"Please lay down and sleep. You shouldn't over work yourself either." Cullen pauses, blushing shyly at her. "And I would like it if we could share the bed together." He feels himself turn tomato red as she smirks at him. "I didn't mean... Not that I wouldn't want to... Maker's breath. I want to know what it feels like to have the woman I love fall asleep in my arms." Shaelya smiles at him as she climbs into bed beside him. Cullen wraps his arms around her as she nuzzles into his chest, and drifts off to sleep. He holds her, listening to her breathing, feeling her in his arms. Resting his head beside hers, he yawns and falls asleep.


End file.
